Together forever and finding life
by kiwado-Chishio
Summary: Sequel to 'reuntied'Now 2 years later, Amaya comes to Konoha on a mission. She is on the hunt for a rouge ninja. But this time she needs the help of Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Temari, the perverted Jaraiya and the lazy Shikamaru. this time,theres more action and.
1. SummaryPrologue

Together Forever and Finding Life

Together Forever and Finding Life

The Amaya Hyuuga story!

Okay she went through a lot with her devious plans to reveal her identity to her brother and Kiba, her old best friend. This hard-headed girl became the assistant of Gaara, the murderous minded boy who became The Kazekage.

Now 2 years later, the wiser, smarter, 15-year-old version, Amaya comes to Konoha on a mission. She is on the hunt for a rouge ninja. But this time she needs the help of Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Temari, the perverted Jaraiya and the lazy Shikamaru.

But this time, she has a little more on her mind then the mission. Her mind is wrapped around the ninja she's hunting.

The ninja's name is Ken-maru. He dated Amaya for awhile but betrayed her by almost killing her! Now she wants his head on a platter.

Tempers flare, emotions finally spark, feelings revealed, and blood is split, join Amaya and her friends on her quest to become the strongest she came be.

And two years ago was cake compared what's to come in this time……..

Prologue

I placed my arm across my bleeding stomach and looked up into my pursuers' face. He started to laugh.

"Why!? Why, Ken-maru!? What did I do to you make you hate me!?" I screamed with disgust. My teeth were clenched together so hard I could feel some of my teeth crack.

"It's not what you did; it's what my master wants. He wanted me to get close to you so I could have you follow me into his hands." Ken-maru laughed even harder.

"Who is your master then!? I'll kill him as well as you!" I got to my feet and pulled out two of my si-like-kunai. "Die, you bastard!" I raced towards him, armed and pissed off. Ken-maru didn't even flinch. I didn't realize the mistake I made until it was too late.

I stabbed something but it wasn't Ken-maru.

"Amaya." A tried voice came to my red ears. The dust cloud I had created had cleared. Just enough for me to see a body being held up by Ken-maru's untouched hand.

I gasped when I realized who the body belonged to. "Oh my god! No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Hot, salty tears made rivers down my face.

Chapter 1 beginning of part 2

"Amaya-san! Amaya, can you bring the paperwork?" Gaara yelled from his office.

"Sure! Just a second!" I yelled back. I carried a huge stack of paperwork into Gaara's office. I set the stack on the left corner of his desk. "Oh no. You have to do all of this? If I were you, this would drive me nuts!" I stated to Gaara.

"I don't like it all, actually." He replied.

I shook my head and walked out.

Whoops! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Amaya Hyuuga, age 14. You see, I ended up in Suna when I ran away from the Hyuuga compound after my father was killed. Well, not straight away. I was 5 when he was killed but ran away 2 years later. I couldn't stand mothers or Neji's, my older brother by a year, crying. It drove me crazy so I left and ended up here in Suna.

2 years ago, I, along with Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Baki-sensei, went to Konoha for 2 reasons; 1, which is completely obvious, was to destroy Konoha. 2 were for the chunin exams.

When I went for more though.

I went to be reunited with my brother and old best friend, Kiba Inuzuka.

Now that all past, let's get back to the story.

I went back to my desk. After Gaara became Kazekage, he made me his assistant. I took my sketch pad and started to draw. I had some free time with this job. Okay, I had a lot of free time.

"Amaya, can I get some help!!" Kankuro yelled from the front entrance. I looked up to see he was trying to carry a large bundle of something. I shook my head and set my pad down. I got up and helped Kankuro carry the bungle. The thing weighed a ton!

"What's in here? Bricks!?" I asked.

"No. wood"

"Not more puppets! I've had enough of those things!" I snapped, recalling this morning when I found Kurusu hanging from my bedroom ceiling.

"That was hilarious," He said "Besides, it's for something else. It's for tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?" I asked struggling to keep the bundle in my hands.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Oh, jeez"

"What?!" I asked.

"I'll take it from here." He said and I went back to my desk and began to doodle once more. This job got so boring at times but it helped me discover I liked to draw. As I was finishing the picture of water lily, a pair gloved hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who!?" A male's voice instructed me.

"Hmmmmm……Ken-maru?" I said, playfully. I knew it was my boyfriend, Ken-maru. He always picked me up to take me out to eat or something after work.

I tilted my head backward to face him. "Hi." I said.

"Hello." He said, his long hair surrounding his face. He moved it away and kissed me.

"Ken-maru, she's still working so you can go away." A raspy snarl voice snapped. We broke a part and I sat up straight. Gaara was leaning on my desk with a handful of papers. Gaara glared at Ken-maru. For some reason, Gaara _**hated**_ Ken-maru. And I have no clue why.

"You want me to file paper work, don't you?" I groaned. The one thing I hate more then boredom was filing papers. "Can you put her to work for once!!" I asked, pointing at the lazy secretary, who was sleeping.

"I'm firing her today." He announced, giving me the papers, shot a glare at ken-maru and stalked off.

I groaned and slammed my head on the desk. I didn't get any sleep the night before and I just wanted to go to bed! I may be somewhat insomniac but I'm not all the time! I went over to the wall of filing cabinets and began.

It had to be at least an hour later when I got everything filed. When I was done, I purposely fell off the ladder. Ken-maru caught me and kissed me.

"Dinner or you want to eat at home?" He asked.

"Kankuro's cooking so dinner with you it is." I stated.

"He's that bad of a cook?"

"You have no idea!" I claimed as he laughed and carried me out the door.

Chapter2 dinner

Ken-maru was going to take me out to this fancy restaurant. So, I had to go home and drop off my stuff.

"We never do anything this fancy." I said, as I walked into my maroon room (Gaara wouldn't let me paint it black!) and dropping my weapons on what was suppose to be my bed.

"I know and it requires formal dressing." Ken-maru said, a bag materializing in his hand. I turned around and raised an eye-brow.

"Do I want to know what's in that bag?" I asked. I normally hate surprises, even though I'm a master at surprise planning and surprise attacks. That was kind of discovered 2 years ago.

He gave the bag to me. The bag was as large and as tall as I was. I unzipped the bag, being cautions of anything that could jump out at me. But when I finished, bag fell off to reveal a kimono on a hanger. The kimono was black with a red lily on the back. The fabric was the finest silk I've ever felt and seen.

Normally, I wouldn't wear anything formal, it would get destroyed or something, but it was a gift. A gift from Ken-maru. I shooed Ken-maru out of my room and changed into the kimono.

When I was finished, I stepped out of my room. He was leaning against the wall.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked, shyly.

"Whoa." Ken-maru said when he looked at me. He was dressed formally as well; in a tux.

"I didn't realize it was a formal occasion, ken-maru." A familiar snarl came to my ears. Gaara was home and he walked up the stairs. And the first thing you see when you walk up the stairs is the wall Ken-maru was leaning against. So, I stepped forward into view. That got Gaara to stop snarling.

"Ken-maru's taking me to a restaurant that's requires formal wear. So, Ken-maru got me this kimono. What do you think, Gaara-kun?" I asked. I had gotten into the habit of calling Gaara "Gaara-kun" after Shicaku was taken. It was Gaara's idea for all the "kun", not mine.

Gaara stood there, I guess too shocked to see me in a kimono, to speak. After a moment, he shook his head and "You…..look amazing, Amaya-chan."

I smiled at his praise. Gaara was……how to put it…….sappy now. He literally was but it was so much easier to talk to him, now Shicaku was gone. That reminds me; I need to go and thank Naruto and murder those left in the Akatsuki. Yeah, put my fist through Deidara's head. That'd be fun. Sasori's already gone, thanks to Sakura.

"Come on. The reservation for six and it's five-fifty." Ken-maru announced. He practically pulled me down the stairs.

"Okay. See ya later, Gaara." I called over my shoulder. I looked over it to see Gaara's expression. It was, as it looked to me, sadness. I wonder why?

_**With Gaara **_

"I'm such an idiot!" He screamed. He had been beating himself up for sometime. Ever since Ken-maru came into their lives and asked Amaya out on a date a year ago. Gaara hated Ken-maru for having Amaya. Gaara pounded the wall once more out of frustration.

"Gaara? Is everything okay?" Temari's voice came through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

_**With Amaya**_

"This place is amazing, Ken-maru!" I said, in awe. The _Façade de la Décor _was very well decorated with tapestries of all colors and paintings.

"I thought you'd like it." Ken-maru smiled down to me. He was as tall as Gaara; 5''7. I use to be taller then Gaara by almost a foot but he got taller. I remained the same height.

The waiter placed us at a table and gave us our menus.

We ate and talked for what seemed to be hours. Then Ken-maru walked me home.

But when got close to home, Ken-maru pulled me toward the open desert.

"Where are we going?" I asked, suspicious of wrong doing.

"To the desert. Is something wrong with that?" Ken-maru stated, noticing my alarm.

"I may have permission to leave the city when I want but you don't. If take another step out, you'll become rouge to Suna and then I'd have to hunt you down." I stated. I may be Gaara's assistant but I'm also the rogue hunter of Suna. The one who hunts down all those who leave the city and bring them back for judgment. Most get executed and some get to live in a jail cell for the rest of their life. Loyalty is one of the most important things in Suna.

Ken-maru just looked at me; with an expression was one I couldn't read. Then he shrugged and took me home. He rambled on about something but none of it registered because my mind was rapidly thinking. _What was he thinking? Why was he trying to bring me with him? He knows I have to let Gaara know I'm leaving before I take off. What's going? Something isn't right here and I need to figure it out, quick. Looks like I'm going to go file digging later. For now, go along with it. _

When we arrived at the door step, he gave me good night kiss. But it was hard and preservative. Something was defiantly going down.

I walked into the house, changed, stole the tower's keys from Gaara's room and ran out. I had a really bad feeling.

Chapter 3 the surprise!

_Come on. His file has to be here somewhere! I know because I have to file everything! _

By now I was pulling my hair out. I had been looking for a few hours. I had gone through every drawer and cabinet there was! Ken-maru's file was now where to be found.

"Mother freaking ass! Kami shicksho! Where the asana could that fucking file be!!" I screamed out of frustration. I began to growl because that file was pissing me off! I pounded onto the wall and nearly fell.

"Your in early, Amaya. I thought I gave you the day off." Gaara's voice chimed. I turned around and Gaara was leaning against my desk. He had a usual grin on his face. I slide down the ladder and walked to him. "You left the door open. Morning." He said.

"Hi. What time is it and how long were you standing there?" I asked, yawning.

"It's six a.m. and I've been here since you started swearing a few minutes ago."

"Great." I said sarcastically. I had gotten no sleep once again. "Time to go to…-!" I began but was cut off.

"Bed."

"What?" I asked.

"I had given you the day off because of the occasion."

"What occasion!!" I asked.

He raised his non-existent eyebrow, like saying 'are you on anything you shouldn't be?'

I ignored his expression and sat down at my desk. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes hours later. I sat up and realized I was in my bed in my room.

"How did I end up here?" I asked the walls. I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. I swung my blankets off me jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs.

The house was empty and silent. I didn't like silence but I hated emptiness more. Then a small buzzing sound came to my ears. I pushed the sound away

"Anyone here?" I yelled and my voice echoed. And shuddered.

"Hey, you're awake." A male voice came to my ears. I turned and saw Kankuro was at the table. He was carving something out of wood. "Good morning and happy birthday."

"Huh?" I managed. My birthday was October 31st and today was………October 31st. "I'm an idiot" I said, flatly and pointing it out.

Kankuro laughed. "You realize that now? Jeez Amaya-chan. You forgot your own birthday."

"It's not the first time." I laughed, remembering that first October away from Konoha. I shuddered at the thought. "So, where is everyone?"

"Gaara's at the tower and Temari's out doing things." Kankuro said. "And I'm babysitting you.

"Wonderful." I stated, heavy on the sarcasm.

"Hey, it's under orders of Gaara. Can't defy those."

"You use to rebel before." I reminded him, remembering a few months ago. He tried to leave, without Gaara knowing, so he can chase after Sasori. If all of you recall, he nearly died. Again, thanks to Sakura that Kankuro's alive.

"Hey, Gaara doesn't know about that and I'd like to keep it that way!"

"I'll gladly tell him."

"You wouldn't"

"I would." I countered. He knows I would and I will. "It's not my fault you're an idiot." I said, trying to keep from smiling. I loved pissing him off. But instead of the normal laughing back at me because I'm just as such of an idiot as him, he leaped toward me. I recovered from shock just in time to jump towards kitchen. I forgot the door was closed so I slammed into the wood door and slid across the white marble floor. My sliding stopped when my back slammed against the oak-wood cabinets.

"Kankuro!" I screamed. I looked back toward him and realized it wasn't Kankuro. I couldn't make out who it was because his long black hair surrounded his face. There were only 2 people I knew that had long black hair was Ken-maru and Orochimaru. Reacting fast and grabbing one of the thick, butcher knife on the counter above me, I lunged at the guy, knocking him over. I pinned him to the ground, his hair still covering his face.

I moved it away with the knife and revealed ken-maru.

"Surprise?" He said, giving me a shy smile. By now, the real Kankuro had rushed downstairs and helped me off Ken-maru.

"What the hell was going through your heads!?" I screamed at them both. "Ken-maru, you know how much I don't like surprises being sprung on me! Kankuro, Where were you?!" As you can tell, I wasn't exactly thrilled with them.

"I was making your birthday present, up-stairs, using a chainsaw. I didn't hear you wake up until I turned it off and you screamed my name. Sorry." Kankuro stated.

"Okay. Well, you have a good excuse." I said to Kankuro. Then I turned my attention to Ken-maru. "You, on other hand, don't! What the hell were you thinking?! I thought you were Orochimaru! God, don't do that!" I screeched, pointing the knife to his chest.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to surprise you! You turn 15 today!" He said, stepping toward me. He embraced me, making the knife in my hand clatter on the ground. But something was wrong with him. His scent was bitter, fishy and smoky, not like his sweet cologne. I spilled out of his arms. I can recognize that scent anywhere because it belonged to someone who taught me almost all of my tricks.

"Why do you smell like Orochimaru?" I asked, suspiciously. My nose and ears are incredibly sharp. I can identify anyone with their scent or the way they move (except Gaara. He's way to quiet for that).

He looked stunned. "It's me. You can see that, Amaya. I have no relation or way of communication to Orochimaru. Why would you accuse of such crime?" He asked.

"Amaya, you might be wrong." Kankuro whispered in my ear.

"I might. I might not be." I whispered back. Despite my suspicions, I apologized to Ken-maru.

"I'm tried again." I whispered to myself. The next thing I knew that it was several hours later and I was bed again.

Chapter 4 time to party and…….die?!

I woke up a few hours later. _I guess my hours of no sleep have finally caught up to me. _I shook the sleepiness away and looked at my clock. It read 5:00 p.m. "Great." I mumbled and walked out of my black room.

When I got to the bottom step, I realized the lights were off. I could hear about 5 to 7 people in the room. "What the heck is going on?"

The lights turned on, blinding me for a few minutes, and seven people jumped up and yelled surprise. I looked at the faces before me: Neji, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara (yes, shocker, Gaara's at a party and smiling!!), Hinata and Ken-maru were staying at me.

"Wow." I said and ran to hug Kiba and Neji. I've been so busy that I haven't to seen them for a few months. "How'd you guys get here? Who invited you?"

"Gaara did." Kiba said.

"And we walked." Neji replied. He hugged me again and whispered. "And you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"Sorry!! Been busy!" I said and hugged Gaara. I whispered thank you into his ear and rushed to hug my cousin. I was so happy. I thought I was invincible with everyone that I cared about around me. It made me feel strong and untouchable. Remind me later to

Why partied for a few hours outside on the back porch. Receive birthday gifts, have a million pictures taken, talk, etc. Temari had arranged beds for Neji, Kiba and Hinata in the extra rooms. Everyone but Gaara, Ken-maru and me went to bed.

"So, what are you going to do next? What's your next adventure?" Ken-maru asked after hearing my story of two years ago.

"Ask Gaara! He's the one who assigns everything to me." I said.

"You'll have to wait awhile. Nothing is worthy of your skills yet, Amaya." Gaara said plainly. He sounded really mad and it kind of worried me. I was about to ask him what's wrong when he said he was going to bed and stalked off.

"Well, now it's you and me, my princess." Ken-maru whispered into my ear. Then began to kiss my neck.

"Uh huh." I said. I was enjoying this. I loved having someone to love me without it being brotherly.


	2. 1: Begining of part 2

Chapter 1 beginning of part 2

Chapter 1 beginning of part 2

"Amaya-san! Amaya, can you bring the paperwork?" Gaara yelled from his office.

"Sure! Just a second!" I yelled back. I carried a huge stack of paperwork into Gaara's office. I set the stack on the left corner of his desk. "Oh no. You have to do all of this? If I were you, this would drive me nuts!" I stated to Gaara.

"I don't like it all, actually." He replied.

I shook my head and walked out.

Whoops! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Amaya Hyuuga, age 14. You see, I ended up in Suna when I ran away from the Hyuuga compound after my father was killed. Well, not straight away. I was 5 when he was killed but ran away 2 years later. I couldn't stand mothers or Neji's, my older brother by a year, crying. It drove me crazy so I left and ended up here in Suna.

2 years ago, I, along with Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Baki-sensei, went to Konoha for 2 reasons; 1, which is completely obvious, was to destroy Konoha. 2 were for the chunin exams.

When I went for more though.

I went to be reunited with my brother and old best friend, Kiba Inuzuka.

Now that all past, let's get back to the story.

I went back to my desk. After Gaara became Kazekage, he made me his assistant. I took my sketch pad and started to draw. I had some free time with this job. Okay, I had a lot of free time.

"Amaya, can I get some help!!" Kankuro yelled from the front entrance. I looked up to see he was trying to carry a large bundle of something. I shook my head and set my pad down. I got up and helped Kankuro carry the bungle. The thing weighed a ton!

"What's in here? Bricks!?" I asked.

"No. wood"

"Not more puppets! I've had enough of those things!" I snapped, recalling this morning when I found Kurusu hanging from my bedroom ceiling.

"That was hilarious," He said "Besides, it's for something else. It's for tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?" I asked struggling to keep the bundle in my hands.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Oh, jeez"

"What?!" I asked.

"I'll take it from here." He said and I went back to my desk and began to doodle once more. This job got so boring at times but it helped me discover I liked to draw. As I was finishing the picture of water lily, a pair gloved hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who!?" A male's voice instructed me.

"Hmmmmm……Ken-maru?" I said, playfully. I knew it was my boyfriend, Ken-maru. He always picked me up to take me out to eat or something after work.

I tilted my head backward to face him. "Hi." I said.

"Hello." He said, his long hair surrounding his face. He moved it away and kissed me.

"Ken-maru, she's still working so you can go away." A raspy snarl voice snapped. We broke a part and I sat up straight. Gaara was leaning on my desk with a handful of papers. Gaara glared at Ken-maru. For some reason, Gaara _**hated**_ Ken-maru. And I have no clue why.

"You want me to file paper work, don't you?" I groaned. The one thing I hate more then boredom was filing papers. "Can you put her to work for once!!" I asked, pointing at the lazy secretary, who was sleeping.

"I'm firing her today." He announced, giving me the papers, shot a glare at ken-maru and stalked off.

I groaned and slammed my head on the desk. I didn't get any sleep the night before and I just wanted to go to bed! I may be somewhat insomniac but I'm not all the time! I went over to the wall of filing cabinets and began.

It had to be at least an hour later when I got everything filed. When I was done, I purposely fell off the ladder. Ken-maru caught me and kissed me.

"Dinner or you want to eat at home?" He asked.

"Kankuro's cooking so dinner with you it is." I stated.

"He's that bad of a cook?"

"You have no idea!" I claimed as he laughed and carried me out the door.


	3. 2: dinner

Chapter2 dinner

Chapter2 dinner

Ken-maru was going to take me out to this fancy restaurant. So, I had to go home and drop off my stuff.

"We never do anything this fancy." I said, as I walked into my maroon room (Gaara wouldn't let me paint it black!) and dropping my weapons on what was suppose to be my bed.

"I know and it requires formal dressing." Ken-maru said, a bag materializing in his hand. I turned around and raised an eye-brow.

"Do I want to know what's in that bag?" I asked. I normally hate surprises, even though I'm a master at surprise planning and surprise attacks. That was kind of discovered 2 years ago.

He gave the bag to me. The bag was as large and as tall as I was. I unzipped the bag, being cautions of anything that could jump out at me. But when I finished, bag fell off to reveal a kimono on a hanger. The kimono was black with a red lily on the back. The fabric was the finest silk I've ever felt and seen.

Normally, I wouldn't wear anything formal, it would get destroyed or something, but it was a gift. A gift from Ken-maru. I shooed Ken-maru out of my room and changed into the kimono.

When I was finished, I stepped out of my room. He was leaning against the wall.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked, shyly.

"Whoa." Ken-maru said when he looked at me. He was dressed formally as well; in a tux.

"I didn't realize it was a formal occasion, ken-maru." A familiar snarl came to my ears. Gaara was home and he walked up the stairs. And the first thing you see when you walk up the stairs is the wall Ken-maru was leaning against. So, I stepped forward into view. That got Gaara to stop snarling.

"Ken-maru's taking me to a restaurant that's requires formal wear. So, Ken-maru got me this kimono. What do you think, Gaara-kun?" I asked. I had gotten into the habit of calling Gaara "Gaara-kun" after Shicaku was taken. It was Gaara's idea for all the "kun", not mine.

Gaara stood there, I guess too shocked to see me in a kimono, to speak. After a moment, he shook his head and "You…..look amazing, Amaya-chan."

I smiled at his praise. Gaara was……how to put it…….sappy now. He literally was but it was so much easier to talk to him, now Shicaku was gone. That reminds me; I need to go and thank Naruto and murder those left in the Akatsuki. Yeah, put my fist through Deidara's head. That'd be fun. Sasori's already gone, thanks to Sakura.

"Come on. The reservation for six and it's five-fifty." Ken-maru announced. He practically pulled me down the stairs.

"Okay. See ya later, Gaara." I called over my shoulder. I looked over it to see Gaara's expression. It was, as it looked to me, sadness. I wonder why?

_**With Gaara **_

"I'm such an idiot!" He screamed. He had been beating himself up for sometime. Ever since Ken-maru came into their lives and asked Amaya out on a date a year ago. Gaara hated Ken-maru for having Amaya. Gaara pounded the wall once more out of frustration.

"Gaara? Is everything okay?" Temari's voice came through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied.

_**With Amaya**_

"This place is amazing, Ken-maru!" I said, in awe. The _Façade de la Décor _was very well decorated with tapestries of all colors and paintings.

"I thought you'd like it." Ken-maru smiled down to me. He was as tall as Gaara; 5''7. I use to be taller then Gaara by almost a foot but he got taller. I remained the same height.

The waiter placed us at a table and gave us our menus.

We ate and talked for what seemed to be hours. Then Ken-maru walked me home.

But when got close to home, Ken-maru pulled me toward the open desert.

"Where are we going?" I asked, suspicious of wrong doing.

"To the desert. Is something wrong with that?" Ken-maru stated, noticing my alarm.

"I may have permission to leave the city when I want but you don't. If take another step out, you'll become rouge to Suna and then I'd have to hunt you down." I stated. I may be Gaara's assistant but I'm also the rogue hunter of Suna. The one who hunts down all those who leave the city and bring them back for judgment. Most get executed and some get to live in a jail cell for the rest of their life. Loyalty is one of the most important things in Suna.

Ken-maru just looked at me; with an expression was one I couldn't read. Then he shrugged and took me home. He rambled on about something but none of it registered because my mind was rapidly thinking. _What was he thinking? Why was he trying to bring me with him? He knows I have to let Gaara know I'm leaving before I take off. What's going? Something isn't right here and I need to figure it out, quick. Looks like I'm going to go file digging later. For now, go along with it. _

When we arrived at the door step, he gave me good night kiss. But it was hard and preservative. Something was defiantly going down.

I walked into the house, changed, stole the tower's keys from Gaara's room and ran out. I had a really bad feeling.


	4. 3: Surprise

Chapter 3 the surprise

Chapter 3 the surprise!

_Come on. His file has to be here somewhere! I know because I have to file everything! _

By now I was pulling my hair out. I had been looking for a few hours. I had gone through every drawer and cabinet there was! Ken-maru's file was now where to be found.

"Mother freaking ass! Kami shicksho! Where the asana could that fucking file is!!" I screamed out of frustration. I began to growl because that file was pissing me off! I pounded onto the wall and nearly fell.

"Your in early, Amaya. I thought I gave you the day off." Gaara's voice chimed. I turned around and Gaara was leaning against my desk. He had a usual grin on his face. I slide down the ladder and walked to him. "You left the door open. Morning." He said.

"Hi. What time is it and how long were you standing there?" I asked, yawning.

"It's six a.m. and I've been here since you started swearing a few minutes ago."

"Great." I said sarcastically. I had gotten no sleep once again. "Time to go to…-!" I began but was cut off.

"Bed."

"What?" I asked.

"I had given you the day off because of the occasion."

"What occasion!!" I asked.

He raised his non-existent eyebrow, like saying 'are you on anything you shouldn't be?'

I ignored his expression and sat down at my desk. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes hours later. I sat up and realized I was in my bed in my room.

"How did I end up here?" I asked the walls. I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. I swung my blankets off me jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs.

The house was empty and silent. I didn't like silence but I hated emptiness more. Then a small buzzing sound came to my ears. I pushed the sound away

"Anyone here?" I yelled and my voice echoed. And shuddered.

"Hey, you're awake." A male voice came to my ears. I turned and saw Kankuro was at the table. He was carving something out of wood. "Good morning and happy birthday."

"Huh?" I managed. My birthday was October 31st and today was………October 31st. "I'm an idiot" I said, flatly and pointing it out.

Kankuro laughed. "You realize that now? Jeez Amaya-chan. You forgot your own birthday."

"It's not the first time." I laughed, remembering that first October away from Konoha. I shuddered at the thought. "So, where is everyone?"

"Gaara's at the tower and Temari's out doing things." Kankuro said. "And I'm babysitting you.

"Wonderful." I stated, heavy on the sarcasm.

"Hey, it's under orders of Gaara. Can't defy those."

"You use to rebel before." I reminded him, remembering a few months ago. He tried to leave, without Gaara knowing, so he can chase after Sasori. If all of you recall, he nearly died. Again, thanks to Sakura that Kankuro's alive.

"Hey, Gaara doesn't know about that and I'd like to keep it that way!"

"I'll gladly tell him."

"You wouldn't"

"I would." I countered. He knows I would and I will. "It's not my fault you're an idiot." I said, trying to keep from smiling. I loved pissing him off. But instead of the normal laughing back at me because I'm just as such of an idiot as him, he leaped toward me. I recovered from shock just in time to jump towards kitchen. I forgot the door was closed so I slammed into the wood door and slid across the white marble floor. My sliding stopped when my back slammed against the oak-wood cabinets.

"Kankuro!" I screamed. I looked back toward him and realized it wasn't Kankuro. I couldn't make out who it was because his long black hair surrounded his face. There were only 2 people I knew that had long black hair was Ken-maru and Orochimaru. Reacting fast and grabbing one of the thick, butcher knife on the counter above me, I lunged at the guy, knocking him over. I pinned him to the ground, his hair still covering his face.

I moved it away with the knife and revealed ken-maru.

"Surprise?" He said, giving me a shy smile. By now, the real Kankuro had rushed downstairs and helped me off Ken-maru.

"What the hell was going through your heads!?" I screamed at them both. "Ken-maru, you know how much I don't like surprises being sprung on me! Kankuro, Where were you?!" As you can tell, I wasn't exactly thrilled with them.

"I was making your birthday present, up-stairs, using a chainsaw. I didn't hear you wake up until I turned it off and you screamed my name. Sorry." Kankuro stated.

"Okay. Well, you have a good excuse." I said to Kankuro. Then I turned my attention to Ken-maru. "You, on other hand, don't! What the hell were you thinking?! I thought you were Orochimaru! God, don't do that!" I screeched, pointing the knife to his chest.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to surprise you! You turn 15 today!" He said, stepping toward me. He embraced me, making the knife in my hand clatter on the ground. But something was wrong with him. His scent was bitter, fishy and smoky, not like his sweet cologne. I spilled out of his arms. I can recognize that scent anywhere because it belonged to someone who taught me almost all of my tricks.

"Why do you smell like Orochimaru?" I asked, suspiciously. My nose and ears are incredibly sharp. I can identify anyone with their scent or the way they move (except Gaara. He's way to quiet for that).

He looked stunned. "It's me. You can see that, Amaya. I have no relation or way of communication to Orochimaru. Why would you accuse of such crime?" He asked.

"Amaya, you might be wrong." Kankuro whispered in my ear.

"I might. I might not be." I whispered back. Despite my suspicions, I apologized to Ken-maru.

"I'm tried again." I whispered to myself. The next thing I knew that it was several hours later and I was bed again.


	5. 4: time to party and be captured

Chapter 4 time to party and……

Chapter 4 time to party and…….be captured?!

I woke up a few hours later. _I guess my hours of no sleep have finally caught up to me. _I shook the sleepiness away and looked at my clock. It read 5:00 p.m. "Great." I mumbled and walked out of my black room.

When I got to the bottom step, I realized the lights were off. I could hear about 5 to 7 people in the room. "What the heck is going on?"

The lights turned on, blinding me for a few minutes, and seven people jumped up and yelled surprise. I looked at the faces before me: Neji, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara (yes, shocker, Gaara's at a party and smiling!!), Hinata and Ken-maru were staying at me.

"Wow." I said and ran to hug Kiba and Neji. I've been so busy that I haven't to seen them for a few months. "How'd you guys get here? Who invited you?"

"Gaara did." Kiba said.

"And we walked." Neji replied. He hugged me again and whispered. "And you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"Sorry!! Been busy!" I said and hugged Gaara. I whispered thank you into his ear and rushed to hug my cousin. I was so happy. I thought I was invincible with everyone that I cared about around me. It made me feel strong and untouchable. Remind me later to thank Gaara.

Why partied for a few hours outside on the back porch. Receive birthday gifts, have a million pictures taken, talk, etc. Temari had arranged beds for Neji, Kiba and Hinata in the extra rooms. Everyone but Gaara, Ken-maru and me went to bed.

"So, what are you going to do next? What's your next adventure?" Ken-maru asked after hearing my story of two years ago.

"Ask Gaara! He's the one who assigns everything to me." I said.

"You'll have to wait awhile. Nothing is worthy of your skills yet, Amaya." Gaara said plainly. He sounded really mad and it kind of worried me. I was about to ask him what's wrong when he said he was going to bed and stalked off. Weird but I let it pass

"Well, now it's you and me, my princess." Ken-maru whispered into my ear. Then began to kiss my neck.

"Uh huh." I said. I was enjoying this. I loved having someone to love me without it being brotherly. I felt secure, unbreakable.

"I'm sorry." Ken-maru whispered into my ear. I sat up and looked at him. He was holding a knife.

"Ken-maru, what's wrong?" I asked, instantly stand up and getting into a stance. Of course I had no weapons on me so if there was a fight to come; I was going to have to do it with my fist. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm sorry, Amaya, but my employer wants you to come to him. That's why I was tried to lead you away last night." He snarled, sounding completely evil. "But you were too smart to follow me. That's what _he_ likes most about you. Your strong, brave, naïve." Ken-maru stood.

"Who's _he_?" I hissed. Then I realized what he wanted "Your job was to get to me then lure me away. Your 'employer' wants me for something. Clever but stupid. I'm no fool."

"You could have fooled me." He hissed back then lunged for me, plunging the knife into my stomach. I gasped and tried to kick ken-maru off me. My plan didn't work because he pinned me down by stabbing me with more weapons. He covered my mouth with something so I couldn't yell out. Ken-maru stood and I couldn't move. I was bleeding rapidly and my lungs were being affected. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't defend myself, and couldn't scream for help. I was screwed because within a minute, I was out from lack of air and blood-loss.

**With the other inside**

"Hey, Neji, has Amaya come in yet? I wanted to give her her birthday gift." Gaara asked he went downstairs once more. He had left Amaya and that moronic Ken-maru outside at least half an hour ago.

"I thought she was in bed." Amaya's older brother, Neji, replied. He looked an awful like His father. Gaara had seen the picture of Amaya, Neji and their father many times.

"She's not there. I checked. Maybe she's outside with her boyfriend, Gaara" Temari stated as she came from behind her brother.

"No body's outside." Kiba stated as he came back from viewing the back door's window.

"Where could she be then?" Kankuro asked.

"I totally knew he was up to something!" Gaara shouted, as he ran towards the door. He knew Ken-maru was trouble or did he? Was the fact that he was jealous making him run after Amaya who is most likely safe?

Gaara shook these thoughts off and continued to run after Amaya. He found a trial footsteps leading out of the city and followed it. The others trailing behind him, eager to find their friend, sister.

'_I hope she's alright.' _ Gaara thought as he continued to run. Ken-maru couldn't be far…..


	6. 5: Rescue mission

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 rescue mission

Ken-maru raced to get to Oto. He knew that Gaara would be on his tail soon. Every time Ken-maru was around Amaya, Gaara was glaring at him. He probably suspected Ken-maru was up to something.

**Amaya's dream**

"_Daddy!" The little girl with long brown hair screamed as she ran towards her father. Her long hair swaying behind her. "You're home early!"_

_Her father smiled down at her. "Yes I am. How's my little ninja girl?"_

"_She's good!" Amaya smiled. _

"_Her? A ninja? Dad, Amaya is too small to be a ninja!" A long-haired boy was leaning in the doorway._

"_Shut up, Neji! You're such a jerk to me! I'm 3! I'm supposed to be small!" The girl screamed to her older brother. "You're 4 and a boy so, of course, you're bigger! I'm a lady and 3 so, Bite me!"_

_Neji looked stunned by his little sister and their father couldn't speak by his daughter's action towards her brother. Normally, Amaya would just take her brother's taught by walking away with her fingers in her ears. But her father guessed she was sick of his taughting by her satisfied grin._

_Neji got over his shock and hugged his little sister. "Forget what I said. I think you'll be a great ninja, Amaya-chan."_

"_Now, you two get along! Great, now life is better with you two getting along!" Their father laughed. Pretty soon, the two siblings began laughing._

**With Gaara and the others**

Gaara's concern for his best friend continued to grow as he ran.

"Gaara! Ken-maru and Amaya are up ahead. Leading the way by 5 miles. He's begun running but we are right on his tail." Neji yelled as he ran behind Gaara. Gaara could tell that Neji was worried about his kid-sister. So, to catch up with guy who stole his best friend and the girl he loved, Gaara picked up speed.

As he was running, Gaara remembered something three years ago.

_Flashback._

_Amaya was heaving for air as sweat dropped from her fore-head. The fact that she was pushing herself beyond her limits without sensei screaming at her amazed Gaara._

_Gaara watched her from the roof. She was on a rope and was trying to balance on it while doing some handstands, cartwheels & flips. By the eighteenth time, Amaya had perfectly preformed her routine._

"_Hey, Gaara, can you help me with something? It involves you putting me in danger." She asked, not turning around to face him. Gaara was stunned by her voice that he nearly fell back. With the way he was sitting, No body would be able to figure out that he was there but she could tell where he was from time-to-time._

"_What do you need?" He asked._

"_Put me in the sand burial. I need to do this as I'm in danger. Plus I want to use a new jutsu that I taught myself." Amaya asked, turning around finally. She had her cocky smile and her blue-contact- eyes shown confidence. Yes, Gaara has known that Amaya wasn't May and that her eyes were lavender not blue. Gaara had occasionally spied on her while she was cleaning her contacts. The real eye color gave her away instantly._

_Gaara grunted and placed her in the sand burial. She did a jutsu and her arm extended out. It looked like a floppy fish. Amaya cut her way through and landed on the rope. One front flip, several back flips, a cartwheel, hand stand for a moment, then a series of flips. Then she regained her bones as it seemed like and jumped off the rope._

_Amaya smiled at Gaara and waved. "Thanks!" She called up to him and went inside._

_End_

When Gaara finally came out of the flashback, Ken-maru came into view but what caught his eye even more was the hand that had reached out of the sack. It grabbed a kunai from Ken-maru's pouch and sliced through the sack. Out popped Amaya, doing the exact same routine she had taught herself 3 years back.

**Amaya p.o.v**

I heaved for air as I landed my routine. I taught it to myself years ago and I thought it was handy now. My feet continued to slide in the sand for a minute after I escaped.

"You're supposed to be out cold still!" Ken-maru yelled when I stopped sliding.

"Well, that proves how strong I am." I snarled. I still had his kunai in my hand so I rushed right to him. I was furious and I wanted to kill him.

"Stop! Amaya!" Gaara yelled as he tackled me to the ground. He held me there while my brother, my cousin, Temari and Kankuro wrestled Ken-maru to the ground. I wrestled in Gaara's arms for a bit but I stopped when I couldn't break his grasp.

"Why?!" I whispered when I stopped struggling. "Why, you bastard!?"

"My employer wants you to join him but the only way I could get you there was to get close to you." He sneered. He had four people on top of him yet Ken-maru still smirked at me confidently. "I didn't think you were so gullible, Amaya Hyuuga. I was told you were intelligent beyond normal and tactfully strong."

Before I snarl at him, Gaara said. "That's enough, you bastard! Who would want you to mislead and use a girl just so she can join him! Get him out of my sight!"

When he yelled that, several sand ninjas came down and grab him.

But Ken-maru ran away. When I tried to chase after him, Gaara clung to me. "We'll get him. Don't worry, Amaya. We will get him and we'll get Konoha ninjas to help." He assured me and I nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me there. After awhile, he took me home. Before I fell asleep, I cried. I felt stupid, gullible, and heartbroken. But the next day, I woke up to find Gaara's arms wrapped around me.


	7. 6:condfidence, making out & failing

an: I own no one. I only own Amaya.

Chapter 6 confidence, making out and thinking like a failure

We were in Gaara's room on Gaara's bed under the sheets but we were both dressed. I looked around the blood-red room. His red-wood desk was under a mess of paper, his blackened closet doors were opened and I could see his clothes were a mess. The rest of the room was neatly organized.

_And I thought we were nothing alike _I thought. Turns out, we were both organized (except I'm obsessed with it but we'll leave that alone.) That's one out of the many similarities I have figured out by now. I turned to look toward the window and became blinded. I quickly turned away and faced Gaara, who was wide awake now.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." I moaned as I tried to blink away my blindness away.

"How you feeling?" Gaara's voice was smothered in concern.

_How am I feeling today? Hmmm, let me see crappy, shitty, gullible and stupid!?_ I screamed in my head but verbally remained silent even though I wanted to say that. Gaara knew me so well that he can sometimes read my mind.

"That bad?" He asked. I just nodded at him and rested my head against his shoulder. "I'll find him and make him pay after what he has done to you." Gaara reassured me and tightened his grip around me.

A thought suddenly came to me. "We. Not you. We." I said.

"What?"

"What's the point for wallowing in pain and brokenness when nothing comes of it?" I replied. "There is none. So _we_ are going to go after him. Kankuro and Temari can take over for you."

"Just you and me? No way, we'll never be able to do it on our own." Gaara asked. He stood up and faced me. Our faces were an inch apart.

"Not just us. Before we go after Kenmaru's ass, we stop in Konoha." I said. I stood up and begin to walk away but something stopped my. "I should have listened to you, Gaara-kun."

"I never told you anything." Gaara lied.

"Don't lie, Gaara. I know you too well and I can tell when you lie, just like you can tell for me. You didn't like Kenmaru. I could tell by the way you snarled when he was around and the way you always started to mumble when you'd walk past him." I said, my back to him while I fiddled with a bracelet I had. Gaara had given it to me as a Jonin, congratulations gift, a year ago. "I totally should have taken your actions into consideration. If I did, I wouldn't be in this mess. I should have paid more attention to you. I'm sorry."

I had started to walk away again but Gaara had grabbed my wrist and twirled me around to face him. "One, don't apologize because I was jealous. Two, I've liked you for a very long time so, again, I was jealous. You're my best friend, my sister, my equal and the girl who've I've loved. You shouldn't be sorry. I should be because I didn't protect you." He said. Gaara's hard eyes softened as they looked into my confused ones. Now I felt really dumb because I never realized how much I meant to him nor him to me. Gaara released my wrist and went to the window. I made a spilt decision. One of those you think you're going to beat yourself up for or it was the best thing to decide in that spilt second. I hoped it was choice number 2

"Hey, Gaara?" I said.

"Hmmm?" He said. I guess he didn't want to face me. I rolled my eyes and spun him to face me. "What are you doing?"

"You're wondering what my feelings are, aren't you? Here's how you can know." I replied and pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck and closing my eyes. After a second of our kissing, Gaara wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips moved down to the base of my neck. My head tilted back. Our lips didn't want to separate. We needed air but we didn't want to breathe air. His lips were soft on my skin. Gaara's lips moved back up to mine and we fell over onto his bed. Our lips parted as began to roll and get comfortable to start again. Gaara pulled me onto him. His arms moving back to my waist. My arms were around his neck. We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Time stood still for just us. Everything has slipped away but Gaara, me and the bed we were laying on. It all faded away. I smiled and pressed my forehead to his. This feeling would never get old. Nothing was going to separate us. Not now. Not ever. He smiled back. He felt it too.

The sound of applause of 5 sets of hands made everything come back. We suddenly we had an audience and jolted off the bed. I don't know about Gaara's but my heart was beating 2 beats a millisecond of embarrassment. Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Temari and Kankuro were still clapping when my heart was beating normal again……..5 minutes later. My face burned from blushing but my grin didn't go away. Gaara stood next me. His face was just as red as his walls. I gripped his hand. He smiled.

"Were you 2 having fun?" Kiba teased.

"They were going to start up again but Hinata had to start to clap." Kankuro snapped.

"It was cute." She said

"Amaya!" Neji snapped while grinning. I couldn't tell if he was mad or if he found Gaara's and my little make-out session funny.

"Gaara." Temari said in a warning tone but it was the same deal with her as Neji. I tried to keep from blushing and smiling. Gaara couldn't help smiling.

"Yes?" We said together. We couldn't help it. Gaara let go of my hand and went downstairs. I went to my room. I began to pack up stuff for a long mission. My door opened. I didn't turn around. I just continued to pack.

"A few hours ago you were hanging on a guy who turned on you and tried to kill you slash kidnap you. Now you're arms, and lips, are all over Gaara. Mind telling me what the hell is going through head?" Neji's voice wafted into my ears. He closed my door. More like slam.

"I've liked Gaara for years. I just didn't notice it until this morning. I don't even know why I like Ken-maru so much. Probably because he was deceiving me the entire time and I was way too stupid to realize it." I said, sadly. It was the truth.

"You're not stupid. You were just fooled." He said, coming behind me. Neji grabbed my back-pack and zipped it up.

"I am stupid for not realizing something like that! My IQ is almost as high as Shikamru's. I should have seen right through his false charm. I should have kept my guard up but instead, I let it down and let someone in. I'm a total idiot, Neji." I said and sat down.

"You are not!" He snapped. Neji sat down next me. He placed his arm around my shoulders and began to ball. I didn't know what I was I going to do. How can I kill or capture the man who deceived me into thinking I'm in love with him?

Alright guys! hope you like it! But i need more reviews to motivate me! REVIEW!!


	8. 7: The gathering of the team

disclaimer: i own no one! got it!

Chapter 7: the gathering

Later, after I cried on my brother's shoulder for 2 hours and explained everything to them, we (meaning Temari, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, and I) ran to Konoha.

None of us spoke to each other. I was too imbedded into my thoughts to speak. I don't know why the others weren't speaking. I was too busy thinking up strategies to hunt down Ken-maru. I decided that my emotions were useless and shut them off. Except for the ones towards my family. Those may stay for awhile. I only dared to look at Gaara and when I did; I found he was looking back at me. We held eye-contact for awhile then turned away.

After awhile I stopped, dropped to the ground and waited for the others.

"This is tiresome." I complained. "We're running at top speed and getting no where fast."

"You got a better idea?" Temari hissed.

I rolled my eyes and did some hand signs. We teleported 20 miles. I did it again. This time 45 miles. I almost did it again but Gaara yelled at to not to. We ran the rest of the way. When we got there, Gaara took lead.

When we got to the Hokage tower, Gaara made the rest of us stay outside, which kind of ticked me off because I wanted Ken-maru's head on a platter.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to head home." Hinata said, taking me out of angry thoughts.

"Why? We could use you for the mission." Neji said.

"Nah. I've got to do a few things for sensei. She's been kind of in state of mind after Asuma-sensei was killed." She said. Hinata gave Neji, Temari, and me hug and waved to Kiba. I was going to say something but Gaara came out.

"Good news and Bad news. Good news, we got Neji and Kiba. Bad news, we also got Jariya and Shikamaru." He said.

"We got who?" I said, in disbelief. "The lazy smart-ass I could deal with but _him_?!"

Right on cue, the drunk, white-haired, perverted old man came down the corridor. As he came closer, I got up and_ tried_ to walk away. I would have succeeded but Gaara held me in place.

"Hello again, Amaya-chan." Jariya said.

"Let me go, Gaara, before my skin crawls away!" I snapped. I hated Jariya with a passion. He just made my skin crawl. If you've been on a mission with him, alone, you'd be feeling the same way!!

"I didn't do anything! Quit being so dramatic!" He yelled.

"Because of you, my mind will never be the same!" I screamed! I made the mistake of walking into the bar to get him and he had his mouth on woman in some places that 15-year-old shouldn't SEE!! "I'm never going on a mission with you again!"

Gaara stroked my hair to comfort me and possibly to stop me from screaming. I instantly shut up but it didn't get me to stop shaking.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

And right on cue, Shikamaru came down the hall. What is this? Acting school!?

"Alright, We all together? Good. Let's go!" I snarled. "We lost precious time getting here and we're losing more standing here."

"What's her problem?" The two new-comers asked. Temari filled them in. I rolled my eyes and began running. I needed Ken-maru's head on a platter now, not later! We had a team, not a very functional one but hey, can't complain, and now we needed to get our criminal. NOW!

A/n: Alright. 2 chapters in one week! HA! reveiw!


	9. 8: Calming down & figuring things out

Chapter 8: Claming down, figuring things out and another surprise

We decided to go to sound since that was where Orochimaru was and that's where Ken-maru said he was originally from.

"AMAYA!" Gaara screamed. I was ahead of everyone by a mile almost. My once warm caring heart has turned cold. I wanted revenge. I wanted it so much that I could hear silent adrenaline pumping through my system.

"Amaya, we have to stop! You're going to tire out! I can see you're getting tired!" Temari screamed. I was exhausted but that wasn't going to stop me.

"We all need a break! The way to sound is going to be hard and you're working us to death now! AMAYA!" Jariya yelled. I turned to glare at him. That was when I suddenly saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to my left to look and fell out of the trees, flying to the ground. I heard Gaara and Neji yell my name. I didn't have time to react so I fell on my back.

"OW!" I screamed. And then I saw that same thing I saw before I fell. I gave in. "I think it's time for a break"

Everyone dropped around me as I tried to sit up. I had managed to break to my leg but I didn't say anything to anyone. I pulled out a container that held an elixir that had a healing quality. I drank it and I felt the pain of my leg healing rapidly. I tried to not make a sound or a scream of pain, trying to not worry anyone else anymore. Temari stoked a fire. Shikamaru got the firewood. Jariya lounged around. Akamaru and Kiba looked for food. Gaara watched over us all from a tree branch above. Neji was talking with Jariya. I lay back down, feeling no pain in my leg. I looked up at Gaara, who had a look of concern on his usual stone cold face.

"What?" I asked up to him.

"You confuse me to a whole new level, Amaya." He said.

"You've known me for how freaking long?" I asked him, standing up and going to the tree.

"A very long time." He smirked.

"So, you realize _now _I'm confusing?" I asked, laughing and climbing the tree up to him.

"No, I'm just restating it. But first you're hurt. Then you find a new guy. And now you're on a killing binge. I'm confused." Gaara said, opening his arms from me to climb into them. I did and rested my head on his chest.

"I'm still hurting. But he tried to kidnap me and make me a rouge ninja. According to our law which says I am to bring him back to Suna, put him on trial and make sure he stays in jail. I'm just doing my job." I said.

"You act like this for every Rouge?" Gaara asked, raising a nonexistent eyebrow. I nodded. "I bet your team hates that about you."

"Yup." I said. Suddenly, the shape I saw before I fell appeared again. It was right above us. I whispered, "Gaara."

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"I don't think our group is the only one here." I whispered, pointing up. We watched the shape out of the corner of our eyes. By now, I've realized it was a snake but not ordinary one. I made a clone of myself and used my invisibility jutsu to climb up the tree unnoticed. Gaara notified the rest of the crew. I came to tail of the snake. It was definitely watching Gaara and my clone intently. It was like a smaller version of Mando, Orochimaru's partner snake who hates Orochimaru, but it was like a huge, human-sized Boa Constrictor. My hands had just hovered over its body when it turned and looked at me. It lunged at me. I grabbed its neck as we fell out of the tree. We both fell to the ground, the snake taking most of the impact. I threw it against a tree. I knew who it was.

Everyone was ready to jump on to the snake. Temari was ready with her fan. Shikamaru had his jutsu ready. Sand surrounded Gaara. Neji had his Byakugon activated. I had my long daggers out. Kiba and Akamaru were ready to lunge. Jariya had his summon ready.

A growl escaped my throat. "Orochimaru," I snarled.

The snake retransformed into its actual, human form. Orochimaru stood before us. That was when I felt a high level of chakra behind me. I turned and saw Kabuto. I snarled again when I realized we were surrounded. We all went back-to-back against each other.

"Hello, Amaya. Long time, no see, my pupil." Orochimaru said, chuckling. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah, long time and I would have liked to keep it that way." I snapped. I readied my weapons to offense.

"Too bad, Amaya." Kabuto smirked. I tried slashed through him but he jolted to the right. I growled again.

"Amaya, cool it!" Gaara snapped. I nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Since when do you take orders or remain in control of you emotions, Amaya-chan?" Orochimaru chuckled. I tried to not lash out.

"Why doesn't she just activate her curse mark or did you not get the chance to give her one?" A cocky voice asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Uchiha Sasuke, in his curse mark form. _Terrific!_

"I'm glad he didn't because then I won't turn out like you: Ugly, stupid and powerless of will, puppy dog." I snickered. He turned his cocky expression around.

"Now, now, Amaya. No need for insults." Kabuto said.

"Bite us, Asshole!" Gaara snapped.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" Temari asked.

"If you want one of us, you go through us all!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I want my student back." Orochimaru said.

Everyone went on high alert then. I got shuffled into the middle of the circle. How many surprises can be thrown at us in one freaking week?!?! Now I _**REALLY**_ hate surprises!!!!


	10. 9: fighting

Chapter 9: fighting

I stood stunned. "No." I whispered. "I left being your student years ago, for a good reason."

Everyone looked at me. "You were his student?" Neji asked me. I didn't dare look over at him. I knew from the sound of his voice he was hurt and pissed. I can't say I blame him. I would be too if he was the devil spawn's student.

"Remind me why you left me?" Orochimaru asked me, smirking.

"A very long time ago and I regret it to this day. He taught me so much but used me to get what he wanted!" I growled, not really answering his question. I wasn't a happy camper. The last thing I wanted to see at the moment was Orochimaru. My most hated teacher was in my face and he wanted me back to his side of evil.

"C'mon, Amaya, you have more intelligence and spunk and potential then Suna and Konoha's finest altogether." Kabuto said.

I growled again, wanting to just slash right through his smug expression but I knew had to keep myself under control. They'd love it if I just lost my control. That's what they're here to see; I to lose myself. Right then and there. I really wanted to too but I knew I couldn't let myself.

"How do you know? You only know of her warrior. But none of you know the real her. And none of you will ever know the real her." Gaara said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't care to know the real her. I need her though for my plans. Just like the old times, eh, Amaya?" Orochimaru smirked. That smirk. That one smirk. That one evil stupid smirk._ His_ evil stupid smirk.

I snapped, literally. I broke formation and lunged at the vile man, attempting to cut off his head. I heard my name being called but with adrenalin pumping through my system, my pounding heart in my ears made my deaf. I had lost all my control. My control has the only thing keeping the demon inside me from coming out and showing itself. Not even thinking, I kept going.

Orochimaru just stood there. _Good! Easy kill,_ I thought. I was two steps away from him, to killing him; He extends out his and grasps my throat. Instantly gasp for air, and as I do, he grips my throat tighter. Orochimaru pulled me towards him, so I can his vile voice like he did so along ago. "Amaya, do you honestly think you could kill me?" his voice snarled.

I couldn't move or nod. I just kept gasping for air. I couldn't do anything but listen to him.

"Of course not you can't. Want to why? Because you and I are the same. You have my demon within you. And you are _mine_." He snapped, throwing me aside and away. I slam into a tree. Processing his words for a millisecond, I lost myself in rage again. He stood still once more watching me as anger fueled me once more. He enjoyed it since I was losing my control.

Just as I was to cut off his head, I was tackled to the side. I kicked backward, in attempt to push off who it was but failed. I flared my Byakugon to give me a boost. Sasuke was trying to pin me down. In frustration, I snarled and I kicked him in the groin. Yelping in pain, he fell sideways. I scrambled to my feet. I pushed my chakra through my arms and back. I summoned a bird to me and fused myself with it, having these huge wings on my back.

I barely saw anything else but my bloodlust to kill. I pushed more chakra into my legs and lunged at a fast speed towards Orochimaru (who was now being fought by Gaara and Jairya and Neji) but I was blocked by Kabuto. With the Byakugon, I was faster then anything. It was my form of Byakugon power, like Neji had his 32 palm thing. But its speed was still very new to me since it was newly developed or formed or whatever. I grabbed a kunai and launched at him, flying through the air on my wings. He blocked me with his arm but I broke his arm with how fast I was going. I slashed through Kabuto, pushing him out of my way. I launched towards Orochimaru once again but this time I was blocked by my own team; Neji, Gaara and Kiba.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I snapped at them. Kiba and Akamaru pushed me to the ground. Akamaru held me there somewhat but Kiba's foot was what really held to the ground. I wasn't going to speed away because that'd hurt him. Severely, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to squirm.

"Amaya, CALM DOWN!" Kiba yelled, getting on top of me, pinning down. He shook my shoulders.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed.

Gaara pushed Kiba off. Kiba nodded and Gaara stood me up. I can never forget the look of utter hurt on his face. He slammed me against a tree. I gasped/groaned by the action. They've never done this before or even acted this violently towards me. Gaara took my fusion jutsu wings and ripped them off releasing the bird. Neji, knowing how to do this somehow, relieved my Byakugon. It felt like someone electrocuted me. I groaned in exhaustion caused that was what kept me going. Blackness passed over me. I began to fall forward. Before utter darkness took me completely over, I heard the vile 3 leave.

"n-n-nooo…..he's g-g-gone…." I stammered and fell over into blackness.

A/u alright guys. My newest chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been really busy. Enjoy!


End file.
